Remanet of the Autumn War
by Aztez Fan
Summary: Being in that helicopter after it exploded and living is a miracle, Surviving against the infected for who knows how long is improbable, But getting sent to a world both familiar and different is the line I have now crossed.
1. Chapter 1

The clip was now empty. As it fell to the ground I place a new clip into the gun. One of the infected walk over with their mouth open to kill me. I won't go down easy and never will. Once the clip was in I whirled around to fire at the Faster one first before looked back to see an infected on me. It was ended with a strike to the gut and a bullet to the brain. I continued firing at the hoard, occasionally I would turn around to fire at those behind me.

I don't know why I still fight back, there's no help arriving, the radio is beyond repair and I'm low on supplies. After I survived the crash of my helicopter I've been attacked almost non stop. It would be so easy just to put the gun to the bottom of my chin to end it. But I'd rather die fighting while taking as many of these cannibal bastards with me. An infected grabbed my arm so I pull it down and fire at its head. After its dead, I pull the trigger to end another that is in front of me. I hear a click and let the clip fall so I can reload.

As I touch my belt I feel nothing, same for my chest pocket, so I drop my pistol and pull out my knife. With no more ammo I prepared for my death as now I truly have no hope of getting out alive. I see a flash of light on the ground and get a glimpse of an odd crystal. I don't have much time to focus on it as the infected are now on me.

I push one out of my why while stabbing it in the back of its head. Auther grabs my back but I slammed my head back to get it off me. but as I bring my hand to end it my hand is pulled back multiple decayed arms. I punch one in the shoulder to make them let go of me.

As i do this more grabbed my legs, holding me down as I struggle to get free. I feel them try to bite through my armour as pain goes up my leg. Soon I'm surrounded as they start to try and pull me apart. My screams of pain are muffled by the mask I wore. As I'm then pulled down flat on the floor, I see that the crystal seemed to glow brighter. Time seemed to slow as the light give way to an explosion.

So this is how I die, by an explosion and dog piled by Infected. I close my eyes as my body is engulfed by the fash. The infected scream as they burned and turned to ash around me as soon I fell the brine my self. So long cruel world, I never even got to say goodbye. Soon I pass out from the pain and all I have known was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

To say I was surprised to hear the hum of a semi-working engine again, then you would not be wrong. My body still ached from my ordeal as I can still feel where the infected tried to bite me, as the pull at me and held my body to the ground. But I'm still alive, how, I can not say. As I open my eyes I see the interior of an aircraft. I stand up with a groan as I look at my surroundings better.

The interior of the craft was very clean as if it did not see much action, as well as the many different weapons that are in here, the most interesting thing was that there was a growling sound coming from outside. I tried to stand up but my body is still in pain. Looking around for something to hold as support and see a rifle on the ground.

It was a white and grey with six light blue markings near the barrel. It was also blocky with an odd handle grip, while I have not seen a gun like this, I'm not going to complain as it was most likely an automatic rifle. As I slowly walk to the gun on the floor I feel a loud roar like that of a wolf and quicken my pace. I pick up the rifle and already I can see that I'm exhausted. While the gun may look heavy. I am pretty sure I should be able to hold this without tiring out.

As I pull the rifle up I see a number on it that said '160 ammo" I'm just gonna have to take it as how much ammunition is left in the clip. I then smell the air and grimaced as I smelled iron. I turned my head to the cockpit and saw that the door was opened giving a view outside.

Walking past the door I see the corpse of the pilot in his set as well as what seemed to be the radio if the blinking light is anything to go by. I press the button to answer "hello is there anyone on the other side of this?" I said hoping that someone might hear me. Luckily god seemed to be on my side for once as I heard a reply "hello this is Atlas outpost 14 we hear you do you copy?" Atlas what was that? Now is not the time for questions though so I reply "This is Sargent Obsidian I copy over" the other end of the radio went quiet for a moment before he responded "Sargent Obsidian what is the condition of your squad and ware is your pilot over" I look to my left to see the still, thankfully, dead body of the pilot "Pilots Dead but not sure about the rest of the squad over" I hear another roar from out side "stay ware you are and we will send a specialist to extract you along with anyone else alive copy that?" a specialst, well that might be a tad bit over kill, but with what I have seen nouthing is over kill. "acknowledged and please hurry over" I waited for more but there was silnce after that. Taking a deep breath I look for anything I can use to defend myself form whatever might be outside of the aircraft.

Soon I find a pistol and sword of all things along with more ammo for the rifle. I don't know why I fond a sword in here but like the rifle, it also had a white and grey colour skin scheme with six blue lines at the bottom of the blade while a longer one that went down its length. It was also retractable for easy storage.

Now that I have the tools I need to survive whatever was out there I pull the rifle up and open the door the to kill whatever was making that loud roaring. And those I was greeted with the sight of a Giant demonic looking werewolf liking creature with red glowing eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

My drill sergeant always told me if you don't have reflexes son you might as well dig your own grave. Let me tell you that he was not kidding when he said that. First time I ever got in a firefight I got caught off guard 4 times. It was not a pleasant experience so I honed my skills so that I would not be caught with my pants down so easily. But even then my reaction time had needed to increased immensely while I was stuck fighting off hordes of infected nearly every single day. Seriously some decrepit corpse comes up behind me try to bite my head off, I grabbed it by its throat pull it down so I can shoot the bastards in front and behind me before putting it down for good.

So it was no surprise that I just opened fire on the Werewolf reject in less time then it took me to think of said action. The rifle had some kick to it almost making me fall backwards, but this worked to my advantage as the wolf had tried to claw at me. As fell back I can see how sharp the claws on its paws were as they barely passed over the tip of my helmet.I knew now I had to avoid close combat with this thing as much as possible if I wanted to get out out this fight in one piece. Pulling my self-backup I smacked it with the rifle, it pulled its head back form the force and looked back at me with a pissed off expression before swiping at me with his other claw. I moved out of its attack and continued firing into its side while putting as much between me and it as possible.

This got me out of the craft, and to my dismay, it seemed to have brought friends. About 3 more of the wolves that had fresh blood on their teeth. I guess that means I was the only survivor. I don't know why I'm always the last guy to survive this kind of bullsh*t seriously it's just ridiculous. Okay, this is where things get interesting, as the other monsters get ready to attack me I was still firing at the first one I encountered when I opened the door. By this point, I should be out of ammo so I think of a way to reload and not get ripped to sherd by the beasts. I Heir the click and pull the clip out, throwing it at the one in that was in the aircraft to disorient it. This gave me time to dodge out of the way of an incoming g attack from behind me. I pulled out a new clip, sliding it in and went back to firing at the wolves. I may not have the strength of these creatures, I'm still faster at reacting to their movements as they telegraph their attacks.

I roll over the back of a wolf and finally kill one by stabbing the barrel in its eye and holding the tiger while it roared in pain before its head burst open. Soon I had to drop to the ground as the others came at me to get revenge for a there fallen comrade. I was going to shoot them but one smacked the rifle out of my hand and I had to dodge an attempt to bet my head clean off my shoulders. I pulled out the pistol, that also had some good recoil but that was fine for me as it meant I can kill them just as fine as before.

It was painfully slow but after some running, and using the rifle as a club, I put the gun under the second ones chin firing 4 times before it died. That just left one that had so thick bone armour and an almost pathetic looking one right behind it. I aimed at the weaker one putting it down with last of the ammo I had for the pistol. This left me to fight the big bad Wolf on Steroids with a sword, great way to end a battle right. To be honest I never really used a sword. The closest I had used was a combat knife and even then it was more like a large clever than a blade. But even as took the handle of the Sword from behind me, I can't but help feeling like a Jedi as the held it out in front of me allowing it to extend to its full length. It glowed and I can fell how truly light it was in my hand. The time finally can to decide the victor as I readied the sword in my right hand while making the Universal gesture of coming at me bro!

The Beast roared as if accepting my Challenge and came charging right at me in a frenzy. Now you might expect me to just jump out at it and start swinging, do some clever and planned out manoeuvres or just straight up chop off its arm or leg. Sorry but that's not how I finish off my opponents. As soon as the Beast got close enough I raised my blade and pushed it out in front of me. The momentum of its charge caused it to Ram and fall right ontop me but as consequence got itself impaled by my blade right through its throat. It tried clawing at me or biting me but soon its attempts on my life soon ceased as the red light from its eyes faded. The thing was surprisingly light after it died so I was able to push it off, with some effort mind you, and pull the sword out of its body.

As I breathed and took time to collect myself form the ordeal I noticed that their bodies slowly turning into Ash. I must say that is very peculiar as I'm fairly sure that a body is not supposed to do that, well I guess if it was set on fire, but it has to be excessively hot and I don't really see any flames so. I ponder this for a moment and come to the conclusion that I should probably not think about it. You know I just remembered something, my drill sergeant also told me that you should probably not look at something for too long cuz you never know if you raise your head back up and get sucker punched in the face, and a white blur comes out of nowhere and I get knocked out.

After all the s*** that's happened in my life and all the things that I survived. I probably should have seen this coming from a mile away. I have said it once and say it again" **why can't the universe just let me die already"**


	4. Chapter 4

This the third time I woke up on an aircraft that, for once in my life, was not crashed on the ground. Also there living people, yes living breathing soldiers, that were here with me. But from how I now have handcuffs on, I'm definitely going to get my ass thrown into the interrogation room. Well, it's not my first time getting interrogated. But if it sees this right, I have gotten more than asked for with this woman. Winter Schnee, sounds familiar, she is what a man named Jones once told me "a lady you would not want to wake up with in bed in the morning" I don't know about you but this staring contest am having with her is telling me more about her personality and demeanour.

Like seriously we haven't even said a single word to each other on this trip since I woke up. On the bright side, the other occupants seem to be nervous and actually fear me. Maybe it's the fact that the lenses for my gas mask glow red like the monsters I fought. Don't blame me that's the manufacturer's fault, not mine. I look at one soldier and smile at how they try to avoid eye contact, how can I tell. Well, form the slight movement of the neck and the twitching of the lip that show's discomfort.

I decided that this was stupid and spoke up "so what do you all plan to do with me?". The craft became quiet for a minute before a soldier spoke up "you can talk" he said nervously. We all just looked at him, Winter herself gave him a glare of disapproval "ill just stop talking now" he then went back to looking down. Get back on track i say "Well, are you going to tell me or not?" I told them as I was still wandering why the plane has not yet crashed. Winter Schnee, which I now realised meant winter snow in Gruman, then told me "We are taking you back to base so we can find out who you are." she said so with a profoundly straightforward manner.

Thinking about this I respond with "well you could have just asked me to come with you," I say "as opposed to knocking me out, or is this how you greet every man that catches your eye?" I said with complete seriousness in mind. Winter did not look amused, the same could not be for the rest of the soldiers on the craft, The one with red markings coughed in his hand while the one with blue ones tried and failed to hold in his chuckles. I just smiled lightly under my mask "well see, I already have broken the ice so now it's your turn" I told Winter.

She, for the most part, didn't break a smile or even a grin, great a stone face soldier. You know what I going tell her something that from experience is probably a bad idea. Because knowing my luck it certainly will, but ill live through it. For I will now tempt fate, purposefully "Winter, what makes one special," I said. That got her attention as she raised an eyebrow. "what do mean by that" she said as her hand went down to her raper. I just rolled my eyes at that, not to the subtle threat. "every person is special in one way or another, especially in how that speciality manifests" I started with while felling if I can get my hands out of the cuffs. "So I will ask again, what makes one special?" She grabs her blade tightly as the soldiers start to get nerves "Well" Winter says "if your talking about a semblance then It really depends on what the person has experienced, as well as their personality" she has now relaxed a little, oh and by the way the cuffs were on loose.

So if a 'semblance' is based on one's experiences and personality. I let out a sigh that caught Miss Schnee's attention. "Well, I'm going to have to tell you now that most don't rely have much luck on planes when I'm around." Winter looked at my eyes through the mask I wore, try to read my next action. "And why would that be?" she said her hand now firmly on her blade. Taking a moment to think about what to say next I finally say " One's bad luck," I hear the caw of a bird "is my good Fortune" I then start glowing a dark yellow as Winter was about to get up from her seat, weapon drawn, before something large hit's the plane.

Never have I been so happy to have something bad happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Falling, of all the things I have done this, is probably the most stupid of them. And as of yet, this is true. "YOU CAN ALL GO AND HAVE FUN NOW BY!" I screamed as the as I jumped out the door of the plane I was in. Just in time to, a giant ass crow just rammed into the craft. To be honest I fell bad for doing this to my new acquaintances. But I have to put those thoughts aside for now because if I don't think of a landing strategy soon I'm going to become paste on the forest floor.

"GET BACK HERE!" Oh, s**t it's her. Looking behind me I see Winter falling Towards me at an alarming speed with, are those glyphs?! Well, this got just got much harder, so its time to turn the tables. As I was about to force myself to turn left by kicking my foot out I fell a strange power course through me. Just as I kick my self away, Against All Odds mind you, Winter was just in the way of my foot and got kicked in the chest. Beforehand she landed on a glyph and was going to stab me. Now that was lucky, a bit too lucky for my tastes.

After she was pushed out of the way, I moved to grapple with her. However, a new idea formed that was just the right amount of crazy for it to be good. Looked to my lest to see the oversized bird fly at us. So as soon as it went to bite me in half I moved mid-air just enough to grab one of its feathers.

This caught it off guard as it looked at me with its red eyes. I just stared back at it through the red lenses of my mask, smiling like a madman As I did so and climbed as fast I can onto its back. Once I got on I felt a prick on my shoulder, and just as I turn around I get stabbed in the head. Getting pushed back from the force and, wait, way the hell am I still alive? No time for that I got to get away from Winter and fast.

Getting up form the blow I move to the left and swipe my leg at winters after she went for a sword slash. Winter jumped out of the way and kick me in the face, making me almost fall off the demonic bird. This is a pain in the ass I may know hand to hand combat and can kill a man with one good hit to the head. I gained the strength to break bones form fighting the infected. But this is someone that can probably outplay my and, oh s**t, stable to my to left.

"Why can't I just hit you," Winter said in frustration " you cant event take on a few Grimm without tiring. Oh hell no, did she just admit that she watched me get attacked and fight off those 'Grimm' and then insult me at the same time! That's it, no more holding back, I'm going to show her why I am a Survivor. Puting my fists down I doge her next, then the Brid where on try to shack us off.

Winter quickly regains her balance, but I grab Schnee by her sword arm and pull her forward, letting go and slamming my elbow into the centre of her back. This coupled with the crow turning upside down led her to be disoriented and fell off.I saw her glare at me as I held on tight to the Bird " I WILL FIND YOU SERGEANT OBSIDIAN!" Winter shouted, her form getting smaller as I got farther away. I smile under my mask and say "IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU WINTER, SEE YOU NEVER!" I shouted sarcastically back. You know I fully expect to see her again, and she won't underestimate me next time either.

I feel great right now after that fight. Not only did I escape capture from an unknown force, I also got away with fighting a magic-wielding aristocrat. And I just realised how easy that all was. From finding weapons, calling for backup, killing Grimm, the loose handcuffs, convenient timing of the giant bird and somehow win agest Winter Schnee. I can't help but fell that was all way to lucky, even for me. Wait, I feel like I'm forgetting something important.

I then hear loud cawing sound and turn my head to look behind me to see where the sound was coming from. "oh yay" I said " I forgot I was holding on to you" I was still holding on for dear life to the feathers of the Grimm. Well, at least I'm not crashing into the ground like all my other rides.

It was at that moment that someone shot the Bird in the head and I was once again falling out of the sky.  
Did I mention how bad my luck is when it comes to air travel? It not always like this believe me. But at this point, it should be expected.

 **Well, that wraps up another chapter.**

 **I finally caught up on volume Five of Rwby and I must say that next season is going to be a fun ride.**

 **Also for the guys who are wondering.**

 **Obsidian's semblance is the ability to turn bad luck into good luck, for him, someone else's Misfortune is his good luck. This can take range from a lamp that was going to fall on him. It instead it falls on an opponent. His gun may gam leaving him open but somehow he gets out of the way of the attack just fine.**

 **However, the more good things happen, the more likely something very inconvenient will happen to him.**

 **Like how every time he gets on an aircraft it almost always seems to crash or he think about something that can get him into trouble gets him into a bind.**

 **That all I will say for now as not to give much away.**

 **But I will say that a certain drunk with a bad track record may become his close friend in the future.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh god, I feel like s**t right now after that. Rely thought, the moment I think of something it seems that the world just wants to give me a hard time. But that's not my biggest problem as of now. I have just woke up for the third time now and for once I'm not under some kind of. No, I'm not even going to finish that line of thought. Okay, my first order of business is to find civilization. Well, a few minutes in and already I can tell I have no idea where I'm going. I have walked past at least ten Grimm already and sneaked passed them. Thank mother nature for convenient bushes and rocks. So what could be my next move, I might as well climb a tree to get a better view of what kind of area I'm now in.

So acting on this I pulled myself up the tallest tree I could find here. With all the running and fighting I was more than tired at this point, but as all ways, I would rather not sleep when it comes down to the ether. A, Waking up in a cell to be interpreted by an unknown force or B, nearly getting mauled to death by some evil monster from hell. So ignoring my body's pleas to stop and rest, I was able to get a branch that can support my weight. Taking the time to relax my aching muscles and enjoying the view I spotted a road nearby. For once, my luck is holding up from the jaw of death. I would walk over to the road, but once again, say it with me now. Passed out cold at an inconvenient time. I must say at this point, I have to have broken some kind of record with how many times I've passed out in the past few hours. God, I hate this world and the bulls**t it throws at me.

* * *

 _I open my eyes to the sound of gunfire"hold your ground men, don't let get near you" looking back behind me I see, to my shock, Commander Kingston shouting at us alive and well. Didn't he die back at "those walking corpses are stronger than they look" putting that aside, for now at least, I fought alongside many of men that I remember dying at, dammit when was it? So we held our ground against the coming hoard that seemed to have little to no end? It felt so real, yet I can clearly remember that many of these soldiers died, but when was it. "Chimera!" I felt my body stiffen at the mentioning of that name. The chimera was a large demonic looking infected that could not even be considered human anymore. Its knees bent backward and its skull warped to take on a more draconic shape, with large horns rising from its head. It was at this moment that I remember were I was, the day I got stranded alone. I still don't understand were that monster came from, but that did not matter now as there was no time to think only for action. It happened so fast, one moment we were gaining the advantage then the next we have been overwhelmed by the arrival of the Chimera._

 _As I ran as fast as posable with the rest of my squad, passing many others who screamed as the infected pilled on top them. I could not help I know that much, but I still felt regret that I cloud do nothing but retreat. Soon we came to the absolute bane of my existence. The helicopter, I tried to stop myself from boarding but I soon was pulled into the craft by a squadmate before take off. I looked on in horror as I saw a group of 100 men disappear in front of my very eyes. We could barely hold this place from the beginning. But to see us fall so fast was just horrible for just about everyone involved. I then felt control and turned my head to see our officer talking to the pilot on where to go next. Walking up to him with my gun in my hand I went to ask if he was okay. I felt one of the other soldiers grabbed my shoulder "what do you think you're doing"_

 _I heard him say, but I did not recognize the voice. So I turned around towards him to tell them back off and froze. He had a blank face that showed no emotion, blood coming from his scalp. His chest had a piece of shrapnel sticking out of him that should have killed the man by now. His face soon changed to that of sorrow right at the moment I heard coughing and groaning from the cockpit. Realizing the officer was infected I tried to move around so I could shoot stopped when the dead man spoke again saying " Why bother, you can't fix what has already happened" The pilot then screamed for help as the now dead Officer grabbed onto him causing the helicopter to fall back to earth uncontrollably," after all, they may not have survived" pointing at the rest of the occupants" but you did and then some" the soldier said mockingly before he smiled " And that's all that matters in the end for you doesn't it Albatross" I felt rage build up inside me after he said that name "to fed off the misfortunes of others to help yourself" In anger I pulled up my pistol to shut him up, at least I would have, If we didn't hit the ground. Why must it always end like this._

* * *

 **Well thats another chapter done and more to go.**

 **Sorry that I did not do this sooner, but I have other stories to work on.**

 **Like always leave a review on this to help me make this story better.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes**


	7. Chapter 7

I opened my eyes with some fear of being back at the crashed helicopter surrounded by the undead. Instead, I found myself sleeping on the very tree that I climbed up last night due to exhaustion. Letting my head fall limply I wondered why I would have such a dream. I should be dead by now, what makes me so important that nothing will let me die. I sighed, it can't be helped now. I'm alive and in one piece, that's more than most can say in my position at where to now? Getting up carefully so as to not fall off I look out across the entire forest searching for signs of civilization. luckily my efforts were rewarded with a small but noticeable amount of smoke. Not too much that it could be a fire out of control but not too little as to suggest that it's a campfire. So that's, where I'm going next, it's a long shot and the locals might know who I am while some might try to turn me in for a bounty or something but it's the best I got right now. After all, I'd rather not get torn to shreds by a demonic beast if I can help it.

And so I got out of the tree by sliding off the side of it and walk my way over. It took some time and there were many close calls when it came to the beats but soon I came across a rood of sorts. Great, now I have to decide which direction I want to go. As I looked both ways of the path wondering which way to go when I saw a young women coming over on the road on horseback with a long staff on her back. I was about to run, not wanting to deal with another potential danger to my health and well being she saw me and stopped her horse to stare at me in surprise.

Seeing as I can't run now or she might get suspicious I waved my hand at her in an awkward greeting. She did the same with a somewhat nervous look on her face. Must be the damn mask, when you have red glowing eyes your not the friendliest looking person now are you? But I'm not under any going to take off my helmet. After a while, we both heard a growl and looked around cautiously but could not find where the sound was coming from. I was about to ask the women something but I heard the growl once, this time it was undoubtedly coming form me. All the time I had been out here never once did I think about whether or not I was hungry. It was at that point realized that I haven't eaten or drank anything in like, who knows how long, it's surprising that I'm even still able to stand after all this time.

She must have figured that out too because when I lifted my head back up from looking down I saw in front of me an apple. Apparently, she knew that the best way to diffuse a situation was to help was to offer something. I was going to refuse, but he soft and the kind look on her face, as well as my hunger, made me cave. Taking the apple I released my mask up so I can bite into the fruit but just enough so that my face was still hidden. Once I took my first bit, well it was the best thing I've had in a long time let me tell you. Hell, I didn't even think I would ever taste a fruit let alone an apple again in my life.

After getting sent on that disastrous mission, having the entire platoon be killed, surviving both the crash, the undead and now what this place had to offer... I felt like there was nothing that could make me reconsider my situation as something good. But once I finished the apple right to its core, I help but smile. "thank you" The women look at me in slight surprise "I, really need that after all the s**t I had gone through the past 24" Blinking at me for a few moments at me as if she didn't know what to say the women smiled at me "well, I'm always happy to help one in need" she then had a shocked expression on her face "oh, I forgot to introduce myself, names Amber, whats your?" Amber, that's a nice name. Should I tell her my name, I cloud end up biting me in the ass if... Well, no one said I was a smart man now am I? "Albatross, Mirrored Albatross at your service" I said with a bow.

I then looked up when I heard Amber laugh quietly to herself. "whats so funny?" I asked in confusion. Still laughing she said, "with the way you did that bow and the way you hold your self I assume you're military?" Wow, she is fairly perceptive. I wonder what gave it away first? Was it the body armor or the mask? We continue to talk for some time about many things. Mostly how we both got to this point and whatnot before she asked if I needed a ride to the next village. I would say no, but after all that I have been through, she's the first person who hasn't tried to kill me. Id like to stick by her for a little while longer, have some on the watch you back in a world like this is very important from what I have seen.

She smiled when I said yes and told me that it would be about 6 to 8 hours to our destination. I just rolled my eyes at that and got on the horse, its not like I haven't waited longer. So we were off to the next place with hopefully friendly people to get supplies and maybe even some time to you know what, for once in my life. I felt as if nothing could make this day any better. After all, I made a friend out here in this monster infested world, and that must count for something at least.

* * *

 **Okay i'm now back,** **sorry for the little Hiatus that happened.**

 **If you haven't noticed I was more focused on the Wild headmaster story lately that I almost forgot I had this to write.**

 **By the way if you think you know whats going to happen next then your most likely wrong.**

 **But I wont spoil anything so for now please leave a review.**

 **sincerely**

 **Adan fuentes**


End file.
